Her so craved adventure
by Sharlu88
Summary: Note:Gets better in later chapters! Sharlene's a 16 year old girl who thanks to a terrible car crash got thrown into the 17th century. She'll have to deal with an adventure and something more... Jack appears around chap 7
1. Car crash

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if i need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
It was a beautiful day outside but Sharlene wasn't the lovely day type of girl, she loved storms. She always wanted to experience one, standing on a ship full of panicking people, desperate to find out if they were going to live or die within 30 minutes from then... in other words, she craved for adventure.  
  
She had a completely normal life, she was 16 years old, went to school, had some friends, never actually hang out with them but oh well, that was her life and she hated it.  
  
So, as it was Saturday she stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling when a hard knock on her door startled her. She never expected anyone to come wake her up as she would usually throw the unlucky person a bunch of anything she could find so that she could be alone again.  
  
The door handle turned to reveal her mother, Irene, pale faced and breathing fast.  
  
"Quick girl! Get dressed!, your grandfather has had a heart attack, we have to take him to the hospital... NOW!" she yelled.  
  
"Alright alright I'm coming!" Sharlene yelled back. She didn't actually find it devastating to hear this, after all, she never got to see her grandparents and they usually treated her as if she were a stranger, an intruder, a bug that had to be squashed soon before it made some sort of disaster.  
  
She changed as fast as she could (some jeans, a tight T-shirt, and a pair of sandals she had found somewhere on the floor), raced down the stairs, past the living room, inside the garage and into her mom's car.  
  
Her mom was panicking fast and drove at an extremely high speed, Sharlene tried to calm her down (she was a calm and steady person after all, she didn't use to lose control easily thank god) but it was all in vain.  
  
It was early in the morning so there were few cars on the street, that lessened the possibility to have a car crash at this speed.  
  
Irene then diverted her attention to her purse to grab her cell phone and call her mom to see if everything was alright over there... but it definitely wasn't alright over here. Irene wasn't looking at the other cars or at the street, so in no time, they missed the red light and crashed the only car in front of them, the high speed created a hard impulse so the front car went forwards making another car crash with it (which hit front with side) and was thrown practically on top of Sharlene's and Irene's car.  
  
It all went blank, Sharlene was spinning in mid air, surrounded by nothing at all when she hit hard on something and passed out.  
  
--Well, it's the end of this chap, hope u liked it, hope u didn't get bored or anything, hope u review! It will get a bit more interesting as it goes. Someone I'm rather fond of will appear soon, so be patient savvy?-- 


	2. This is NOT happening!

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if i need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Sharlene woke up feeling rather uncomfortable and with something smooth and soft below her. She fluttered her eyes open and felt a throbbing pain at her temples because of the sudden strong sunlight.  
  
'Where the hell am I?!' she asked herself 'this possibly can't be the hospital or my house... not even the god damn city I live in!.. or lived in...' she thought as she scanned her surroundings.  
  
It was a beautiful beach, clear blue sky and white sand, she had her back to some kind of a forest she thought.  
  
'Oh no...! this can't be a deserted island right?!' she started to breathe fast.  
  
"Alright, Sharlene, calm down, this is not the way you use to react at an unexpected situation, you'll just have to figure a way out of this beach..." she said outloud to herself  
  
"there has to be a city or a town somewhere around here".  
  
Sharlene walked around the beach for 15 minutes at least, when she found what she was hoping to find, a town.  
  
A rather ugly town it was, dirty streets, full of garbage everywhere, drunken men and women scattered around the floor sleeping or mumbling unhearable things, there was also an interesting amount of pubs and whore houses, apparently those women on the floor were the whores of the town, 'disgusting, just disgusting' she thought.  
  
She wondered around the place for quite a while when she decided it was best to ask where she was so that eventually she could find a way to return home.  
  
So she went inside one of those hideous pubs which was named "The drunken maiden" 'odd name for a pub' she assessed.  
  
It was as grotesque as she though it'd be, there were more men and women thrown on the floor or sitting, drinking more alcohol; the wooden floor was filthy and full of cracks, there were no more than three windows and the chairs and tables were hardly recognised from the depravity of the place.  
  
'How can anyone get a descent drink around here?,...where's the bartender anyway?' she thought as she looked around the pub. 'Oh there you are'.  
  
She came face to face with a woman around her 40' s, she was a plump woman with pink skin, dark blue eyes and brown hair which was put up in a tight bun. She wore a rather nice but dirty plain green dress, it had a full (puffy) bodice and a short cuff sleeve that let her shoulders bare.  
  
"Um..... excuse me madam", the woman looked her up and down with incredible curiosity and asked  
  
"Who are yeh dear?"  
  
'Who am I? why would she want to know that??' "Well, you don't know me actually, you wouldn't know me even if I told you my name which by the way it's Sharlene"  
  
"Sharlene? Do yeh 'ave a surname?" she asked with a teasing smile.  
  
Sharlene laughed a bit at this and said "well yes, Irvine, Sharlene Nicole Irvine"  
  
The woman's face turned from bright to serious, she narrowed her eyes and gave her a careful look. 'what the....' Sharlene began  
  
"Where are yeh from again?" she asked in a more serious tone. 'Alright this is getting weirder every second, who is this woman and why does she want to know these things about me?... maybe she knows me?, nah that's impossible'.  
  
"Well, I actually didn't say anything about where I was from... I'm Canadian and was born in Vancouver, which by the way... where is this place?"  
  
The woman looked slightly shocked by the not so common question and hesitated a bit but then answered.  
  
"Well lass, yeh really 'ave to check yer 'avel guide; yeh can't be 'anging 'round a town which yeh don't know 'bout" she said, moving her head slightly to the direction of the pub's entrance "Tortuga 'tis, very nasty place I may add".  
  
"Yeah I've noticed thanks" Sharlene said with a laugh "but where exactly is Tortuga?"  
  
"In the Caribbean 'course" she said, kinda shocked again. 'This is not happening, this is not happening!'  
  
"Oh i see...that's interesting..."she laughed nervously "and.. er...I've also noticed the strange clothing you people wear here, no offence madam, and I was just wondering... could you care explain to me the reason for this? I mean I never knew people in the 21th century still used to wear clothes from hundreds of years ago" Sharlene said matter of factly.  
  
The woman stared blankly at her, who was this lass? First she doesn't know where the hell she's standing and now she's asking some weird question about what people wear these days!?  
  
"Missy? Yeh don't seem to be speaking with yer full senses, are yeh alright up there if yeh know what I mean?"  
  
Sharlene gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Thought so... well young missy, 'tis not the 21th century, 'tis the 17th, an' I'm starting to feel worried 'bout yeh, and I will sure kick yeh out of me pub if yeh 'on't stop talking in such an abnormal way!"  
  
Sharlene finished swallowing every bit of information the woman had just said and did a double take 'What?! I'm in the freaking Caribbean?! And in the freaking 17th century?! How on earth did I ever got here in the first place?! Oh man i need help, and fast.  
  
--Alright, hope you're liking it so far, PLEASE REVIEW, so that i can go on with this thing! A sparrow will be coming along soon...-- 


	3. It's all I have here

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if i need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
Sharlene thank the woman, who told her that if she needed any help she would surely be there, and went outside the pub. She was desperate, trying to keep her cool but failing miserably. She was pacing around the whole town, thinking hard, trying to reach a solution for this problem. Then it hit her, the woman had offered her some help if she needed it, that was it, she could ask the woman for a job at her pub, she knew it was revolting and disgusting to even stand there but it was all she had in this town. She had checked the other pubs and concluded that "The drunken maiden" was the most bearable of them all.  
  
She turned around and went straight for the pub. It was already near midday and most of the people there were slowly starting to revive; it seemed that the men had not had enough pleasure the night before as they kept winking and catcalling at her every time she passed by. She was indeed repulsed when one of them grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, he smelled of alcohol and sweat and was unmistakably drunk to Sharlene's relief; so she hit him hard in the groin, pulled off him as hard as she could (which made the man fall right on his rare end, clinging his pained member) and sprinted towards the now familiar pub.  
  
Once inside the pub she let out a heavy sigh; she felt somehow safe inside this place already, maybe because she thought that nothing bad would ever happen to her here (as she was getting closer to the owner of the pub) or maybe because this was the only place where she was now getting used to be in. Time would decide over that she thought.  
  
The bartender, who's name she now knew was Beth Saledeway, accepted her with open arms and with a warm, welcoming smile on her pink face.  
  
'This is going to be quite an adventure for me, maybe I'll get to like it eventually' she though as Beth instructed her on what she was supposed to be doing, which was serving the people at the tables.  
  
Then she led her to her room which was right upstairs. Sharlene opened the door and stepped inside, it was not like her old room back in Vancouver but she was okay with it. It had one window, opposite to the door, a bed, a dresser and a little sink in the corner of the room, from the door you could see right outside the window and the dresser was next to the bed. It was warm and cosy so she felt good from the minute she sat on the bed to examine the room a bit more. 'Not bad' she said to herself 'not bad at all' and inwardly smiled.  
  
She then realised she had nothing appropriate to wear (appropriate as in appropriate for the era she was now stuck in), so unconsciously she went and looked inside her closet to surprisingly find five or more dresses just waiting to be worn. She picked one which was a pale blue colour, it wasn't so modest, low cut so her shoulders were bare, simple, but beautiful to her eyes non the less.  
  
She finished dressing up and was soon called downstairs for lunch, she went right down towards Beth who was already cooking something in the little kitchen they had at the back of the room. They ate quickly and in silence, Beth had loads of work to do and people to attend, just another normal, frustrating day for her, but Sharlene already felt extremely anxious to start.  
  
She left the kitchen and went straight to work, Beth had told her to get rid of those filthy men who were sleeping all around the place and if they had consumed any alcohol that they pay for it.  
  
She had trouble getting them all up, screaming whatever things came into her mind, threatening them to cut their "little friends" off if they wouldn't do what she yelled. Sharlene was getting frustrated and losing her patience fast (unlike herself). "Come on you dirty scallywags, don't make me get rid of your most precious body organ, i know it sounds vile and beastly but i swear to god if you don't get your filthy asses away from this pub right now I'll sure do it." she said as calmly and dangerously as she could "and if anyone gets out without paying for their drinks, I'll make sure they don't see daylight again". It actually had quite a good effect on those poor men who paid and moved as fast as they could from the pub and mostly from the terrifying woman.  
  
--REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!, will Sharlene be the dread of Tortuga? Will she soften a bit thanks to the man of her dreams? Find out! Next chapters coming soon!-- 


	4. Two lives

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if i need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 4-  
  
Sharlene felt proud of herself but quite exhausted from all the screaming and yelling she had done. Beth came from behind and said  
  
"Yeh have it in yeh lass, ye'll make a great pirate of yerself some day; but try not to terrorise the customers too much or ye'll have to find a new place to live 'cause "The drunken maiden" won't make it to the end of the month if yeh keep on like that" and walked onto the bar. 'A pirate?' she said to herself 'me, a pirate?, never actually thought about that one before...it could be a fantastic experience though'.  
  
And so the day passed slowly and Sharlene already had served nearly half of the population in Tortuga, had dealed with 10 usual (Beth's saying) pirate fights which 6 had ended up with her having to literally kick the fighters out of the pub, had cleaned most of the place which now looked much better (at least you could sit on a chair without having to dodge the passing rats) and, to her misfortune, had to slap a few (about 20) perverted bastards for slapping or grabbing her ass as she circulated through the pub. She didn't know but every male on the place was being hypnotised by the swaying movement of her hips as she walked. One had actually spent his energy flirting with her and inviting her to a pleasurable date that instant which she had denied with a square punch on the face.  
  
Finally the day was over, she wasn't hungry (to Beth's amusement) so she went straight to her room upstairs. It was late, most men had disappeared into the night with whores hanging all over them, some were still in the pub drinking and singing in an unmelodious way, but she felt too tired to deal with them, she'll just have to extrude them out in the morning.  
  
Sharlene laid down on the bed, slightly covering herself from the cold midnight breeze coming from the window. She sighed heavily. Now this was a change of life, and a change of personality as well, she had no idea she could be so harsh and demanding if she wanted to. Oh well, this was going to be one of the many mysteries she would reveal of herself and this place. But this was not the end of her so craved adventure, oh no, no, no she wanted more, she wanted to sail on one of those humongous ships she had seen when she had passed by the docks earlier that day, she wanted to be a pirate.  
  
'Who knows' she began 'maybe I'll end up being part of a pirate ship's crew, cooking, swabbing the deck every now and then... I feel I'm going to get a taste of that soon enough' -she yawned- 'maybe in a year or two', and she drifted of into a dreamless sleep.  
  
********************* Somewhere in the ocean, sailing on a huge ship with black sails stood a bored Captain at the helm of his "pride an' joy "as he used to call his ship.  
  
He sighed into the night and wished he could find the woman of the legend he had heard just a few days back in Tortuga.  
  
She was said to be the last relative of Captain Gregory Irvine, one of the deceased pirates of the Caribbean, but he was the richest one of them all and before he died he sailed to a desert, unexplored island and placed his whole loot inside a hidden cave.  
  
The legend says he only revealed the location of the island and cave to all his relatives decades ago, but only one still remains alive.  
  
His goal (which was also the goal of many other pirates) was to find that relative which was also said to be a young woman. Thank god not everyone knew the legend behind the famed name, so he would find her, use her to find the island and gain possession of the renowned treasure.  
  
--Kinda short, i know i know, but please review!! It will be longer next time i promise, who's this woman this man's talking about? Pretty obvious isn't it? haha-- 


	5. A new job?

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if i need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
A year had passed and Sharlene's life was getting a bit exasperating, she was dead tired about having to repeatedly slap, punch, throw off, be annoyingly (to herself) nice to every single asshole she met at the pub and she hadn't even looked at herself in the mirror once since the day she had arrived at Tortuga. Why did everyone kept calling her lass, woman, even pet! She just couldn't understand it, she was 16 years old for Christ's sake! Was everyone so desperate to get laid that they even had to flirt with a girl at least 10 years younger than them?! And there was this last thing that always tormented her; whenever she said her full name or at least her surname, everyone would just stare wide eyed, mouth opened, gawking at her. It was so irritating when you got that all the time, it seemed everyone knew her name by now... it was so odd...  
  
"Lene for god's sake come down 'ere this instant!" Beth screamed at the top of her lungs, over the crowded noise from the pub "'tis getting too 'amn crowded 'ver 'ere!" "Coming, Beth! Just give me a minute would you?!" Sharlene yelled from the top of the stairs, she was now used to be called Lene, it was a lovely short name for Sharlene of course. She bounced down the stairs two steps at a time and ended hard on the floor, she then went straight to serve the men and women already grumbling about the inefficiency of the place. 'Damn you people' Sharlene thought bitterly 'hope you choke on your drinks and have a shameful death' she was actually surprised she could curse someone so elegantly, and laughed slightly. "So", she cut one off "what would you care to drink man?" He eyed her up and down and a smug smirk appeared on his scummy face  
  
"I 'ont think I would be wanting to drink 'nything" his smirk grew and Sharlene gulped "I would rather make yeh mine 'or the night" "Oh, I'm incredibly sorry sir but that's not among the options from this pub, I'm truly sorry" she said in a mock apologetic way.  
  
"Well I 'ppose yeh wouldn't mind to sta't yer other job 'rlier 'onight righ'?" he said with lust filled eyes.  
  
"What other job are you talking about?!" she knew where this was leading to.  
  
"Yeh know, lass, the one yeh use ta... le' me see...entice yer male pray and lead 'im into a staggering luscious night" he said moving his arms in a mock Shakespeare way.  
  
Sharlene was fuming inside, 'how could this windbag, gorked, rotten moron disregard me in such a way!! How could he think i was some filthy whore!?'  
  
"Excuse me sir", she said in her most calm and dangerous voice she was famous for "i am not a fucking whore, so the next time you insinuate that I'm one of those loathsome women I'll break your neck" -the man gulped- "is that clear enough?"  
  
"Aye miss, me apologies, me apologies" the man said in a terrified voice "Good" she let out a harsh breath "now tell me what you would be wanting to drink or clear out". The man stuttered a bit more and managed to ask for a drink which was unsurprisingly rum.  
  
When Sharlene had finished serving the still remaining men, she plopped onto the nearest chair, got a glass of whatever she had in hand and gulped it all. She was in her fifth glass of liquid when she started to feel quite dizzy. She tried to stand up but failed in action, so she started singing any song that would just pop out in her head. She wasn't a bad singer, not bad at all, in fact, the room fell silent when she started to sing more loudly. She was a beautiful singer.  
  
A man who was sitting at one of the tables stud up and walked straight up to Beth and started talking to her. Beth instantly replied with a loud What?! But the man hushed her so that they could talk in a more private place.  
  
Beth led him towards the kitchen at the back, and a few minutes later they both came back, the man smiling triumphantly.  
  
He sat down and Beth took Sharlene upstairs receiving a few No 'oman! 'ring 'er back! And Why 're yeh 'aking the entertainment 'rom us huh?! But Beth ignored them and kept walking.  
  
When they both reached the room, Beth was exhausted from all the dragging she had done and collapsed on the bed with Sharlene beside her.  
  
Seconds later she regained her composture and started slapping and moving Sharlene's body backwards and forwards harshly so that she would come out of that drunkenness she had. It was all impossible. So she went towards the little sink, got a glass filled with water and splashed it hard on Sharlene's face who suddenly jerked up breathing hard  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" she demanded  
  
"'rst, i just 'ate ta see yeh in that state, second..." -she sighed- "a man came up ta me while yeh were vocalising- Sharlene gave her a confused look- aye 'arling yeh were; 'nyway, he asked if yeh could work 'or 'im at night 'stead of working 'ere- "What kind of work exactly?" Sharlene asked with slight anger on her voice "you're nor expecting me to work as a whore for one of those whore houses i presume?" she said calmly but steadily.  
  
"'course not lass! I mean if yeh want ta then 'tis al'ight with me"- Sharlene gave her a grim look- "but the job 'es's offering 'tis not 'bout that" -Sharlene looked at her expectantly "'tis 'bout singing in 'is pub at night".  
  
--Is it actually longer than the last one? I would really appreciate if you reviewed me every once in a while.. seems like i'm writting to no one haha... would you please please please review??-- 


	6. Beautiful singer

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if I need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
"Oh that was a good one Beth; though it wasn't good enough as I didn't fall for it!" she laughed.  
  
Beth gave an exasperated sigh "Just tell me sumthin'; why would I 'ave carried yeh all the way up 'ere, nearly croakin' in the process, cared ta make yeh react, even splashing water all over yer face, just ta make it all a lark?!" she finished breathless.  
  
Sharlene thought about this for a moment and resolved that Beth was actually saying the truth.  
  
"Fine I believe you Beth. But why does this chap want me at his pub again?" "'cause 'e wants yeh ta sing fer 'ntertanement lass!" she nearly yelled "do we need to gab 'bout it all nigh'?!"  
  
Sharlene let out a soft giggle and Beth scowled at her. "Sorry Beth. When will I be starting this new job of mine?" "Tomorrow night" "Oh that's great! I just love singing..." she trailed off, then seemed to realise something and looked desperately at Beth "But I'm an extremely shy person Beth! How will I be able to cope with it in front of such an enormous quantity of drunk, spoiled pirates?!"  
  
"Oh they'll 'ardly even notice yeh pet, trust me, yeh'll do just fine" Beth said assuringly. "Yeah well maybe you're right..." -she sighed- "hope no one laughs at me" putting her head down.  
  
Beth softly tilted it upwards and looked her in the eye "No one will laugh at yeh Lene, yeh 'ave a beautiful voice an' quite a calm but dangerous temper as well" she said as a small smirk appeared on her face "They won't even dare ter snigger at yeh". Sharlene gave her a thankful smile and was left alone. She was indeed tired and had a pounding head ache thanks to all the alcohol she had taken in. She slowly undressed and got ready for bed. The moment she hit the pillow she was off to sleep.  
  
************************  
  
The time for leaving to her new job arrived at last. She was extremely nervous and quite terrified as well. 'Everything will be just fine' she kept saying to herself while she walked towards the nearing pub 'just relax'.  
  
She reached the pub's entrance which read "The Strain". 'hmm...'. She turned the door handle, entered and gasped.  
  
Sharlene was breathless, how could she have missed such wonder among calamity?! It was quite a luxurious joint, it wasn't too crowded, and she realised that the people there were surprisingly the same type that went to "The drunken maiden".  
  
It was lit by candles everywhere, a soft music played by a pianist at the corner of the place, all walls were painted crimson red, decorated with pictures of musical instruments, a nearly flawless wooden floor, a small stage at the back facing the whole hangout and she was mostly taken aback by it's cleanness.  
  
She slowly glided through the pub and reached the bar. There she saw the man who had spoken to Beth last night and went straight to talk to him.  
  
"Hello sir" she said shyly  
  
The man turned around and smiled.  
  
"Yer finally 'ere lass" he said "fer a moment there i thought yeh 'ad refused ter work fer me! Oh, almost fergot!, me name's 'arold Jurlass".  
  
"Well to be honest with you, Mr. Jurlass"- "'all me 'arold lass"  
  
"Alright, Harold, at first i thought it was some joke Beth was playing on me" she laughed "but i just couldn't refuse as my love for singing got the better of me".  
  
"Good" the man chuckled slightly "alrigh' then, 'ere's what yer 'uppose to be doin'" and led her to the nearest table and sat down.  
  
"I'll just give yeh a couple of songs each night fer yeh ta sing" he explained "yeh'll be paid a galleon a week"-he paused- "yeh're followin' lass?"  
  
"Yes yes, is there anything else i should know?" she asked  
  
"Nope, that's 'bout it. 'tis simple and easy, I'm sure yeh'll get along beautifully" he added with a sly smile. "Ahh.. thanks" she laughed nervously" and when will i be singing?"  
  
"Er... right now" he said  
  
Sharlene gulped and her stomach tightened.  
  
"O-okay" she said with a wobbly smile "but sir, i wouldn't probably know the songs you're giving me today, how could i possibly sing them if i don't know the words?"  
  
The man looked thoughtful for a moment but then smiled and said "Well yeh'll just have ter sing a few of yer own songs fer t'night".  
  
He then sat up and walked back to the bar. "I'll be callin' yeh when we reach yer turn, 'kay?" he yelled.  
  
"'kay!" she yelled back.  
  
She remained sited a few minutes to think about the songs she would be singing.  
  
'Maybe i should just sing any two song from my time' she inwardly said 'maybe a couple from Michelle Branch's new album should do the trick... perhaps Find my way back and Tuesday Morning...'.  
  
She wasn't paying much attention to the environment, so she didn't hear her new boss's exasperated shout.  
  
''come on lass!" he came up to her "don't make me do this 'very time yer goin' ta be singing!"  
  
Sharlene nodded and apologised  
  
"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again"  
  
"Good, now get up; 'tis yer opportunity ter show off" he said with a wink.  
  
She got up and walked rather clumsily towards the stage, she went around it, went up two or three steps and got in the centre of it.  
  
'Oh this is just great' she complained 'no microphone!'  
  
The room quieted for her to begin.  
  
'Hmm.. Beth was fucking lying when she said the men here would hardly notice me!' she screamed to herself 'damn you woman!'  
  
She calmed down and looked at the man on the piano who had said that she should start without any music at first, and that he would follow after when he would be sure of the tune and melody of the song.  
  
"Um... I- I will be singing a song called "Find my way back"" she shyly announced Everyone just stared blankly at her. She breathed heavily, cleared her throat and begun to sing  
  
"I used to get away with so much  
  
Now i can't get away  
  
I even thought that it was simple  
  
To say the things i wanted to say  
  
And you told me, everything i wanted to hear  
  
And you sold me, now i don't know how i should feel  
  
I should know me  
  
And baby, you would think i knew better, oh oh oh yeah  
  
I'm finding my way back to you And everything i used to be  
  
And waiting is all that i can do  
  
Until you find your way back to me......"  
  
And the song kept going now with the piano marvellously playing in tune with Sharlene.  
  
When the song ended even Harold was clapping energetically with the rest of the people in the pub; she let out a heavy sigh and gave everyone a thankful smile.  
  
Sharlene sang her other song ("Tuesday Morning") as beautifully as the one before and the crowd cheered even louder, she didn't know she had such an effect on people because of her singing.  
  
She bowed and left the stage; people still smiling and cheering at her while she passed them.  
  
"Wonderful!" came a happy voice from behind.  
  
Sharlene turned around and flashed Harold a wide smile.  
  
"Thanks Harold, i had no idea it would be so nice and relaxing to sing up there!" she beamed "and everyone actually liked it!".  
  
"'course they did pet!" he said "told yeh, ye have a unique voice there lass" he smiled "that song of yers was pretty 'ice..." he trailed off thoughtfully and then said" why don' ye sing yer own songs 'stead of mine?"  
  
Sharlene enthusiastically agreed and stayed at the pub a couple of minutes more when she had to excuse herself because it was getting to late and she had to return to "The drunken maiden".  
  
And so she left.  
  
--Well, hope you're liking it so far, the so expected someone will appear in the next chap! Please REVIEW!!-- 


	7. The fight and the stranger

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if i need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
Since that night Sharlene kept going to "The Strain". She sang heavenly every time she went on stage, and now every male in Tortuga just couldn't keep their eyes off her while she got around the town.  
  
Mostly everyone knew her by now, to Sharlene's dismay, she had always been the type of person to avoid attracting too much attention. And this thing about her surname... why did everyone gaped at her every time she said it? she just couldn't understand it; She tried asking Beth a billion times but she kept saying "Oh, there's nothin' ter worry 'bout, Lene, i would love ta tell yeh but 'tis just too much fer ye ter bare, maybe someone will tell yeh someday. Besides, yeh would be in great danger if someone's 'ead clicked an' realised who yeh really 'are".  
  
It was just so odd, why did it seem that everyone knew her but didn't actually did or said anything about it?  
  
All these thoughts were constantly running through her head while she worked, which in fact was now getting more and more energy consuming; she decided it was best to go to Harold's twice a week instead of every single night, in that way she wouldn't be so god damn restless every single day of her now not so new life.  
  
**********************  
  
"That was simply marvellous!" said Harold when Sharlene got off the stage having already sang her two songs "i just keep 'etting wealthier 'very second yeh're in 'ere!"  
  
Sharlene laughed heartedly at his comment and was about to get a drink when she heard a heated argument was developing fast between two nearby pirates.  
  
She couldn't make out the words from all the commotion they had already created, so she decided it was best to leave those two alone, it wasn't her problem anyway, and no one was really asking for any help.  
  
What Sharlene didn't know, was that a pair of chocolate brown eyes had been watching her from the minute she had stepped in the pub earlier that night.  
  
He was about to finally go and talk to her but the now formal fight was getting more savage the minute and already had taken over the entire place.  
  
Sharlene had been accidentally smashed into a corner of the room and was staring horrified the scene in front of her.  
  
Both men had their swords out, desperately trying to slay one another when Harold (who was at least twice their size) stepped in, grabbed them by the collar and dropped them hard on the floor outside.  
  
"Don' ye ever come 'ere again yeh dirty dogs!" he roared "or i will be the one to make sure yeh rotten in 'ell!"  
  
The two men just couldn't keep their legs from running away faster from the beast that had just imperilled them to death.  
  
Sharlene was the first one to practically run out of the pub to see if everything was alright, when she finally saw that those two jerks were gone and the triumphant smile plastered on Harold's face, she knew that things were finally ok.  
  
"That was a great thing you did Harold, if you wouldn't have stopped that fight, it would have surely ended up with one of those two being killed"  
  
"Aye, i know, that's probably one of the reasons i did it" he said "but the main one was to stop those two imbeciles from destroying me pub!"  
  
Sharlene laughed at this and said she had to leave.  
  
Again she didn't spot the person who had stared at her all night, who was unsuccessfully trying to get passed the loud crowd. When he finally got to the entrance she was already out of sight.  
  
"Damn!" he whispered bitterly, and went inside the pub to finish his drink which was now probably scattered around the floor.  
  
--Alright, you just got a glimpse of the new character in this fic, don't worry, two more important people will be appearing as well! REVIEW!!!-- 


	8. The encounter

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if I need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 8-  
  
Sharlene suddenly woke up thanks to a furious storm thundering outside. She had no idea what time it was as she couldn't see the sun for any kind of reference. She decided it was time to get up so she swung her legs to the side of the bed and got up.  
  
She dressed in a green, long sleeved dress, combed her hair, put on some slippers, splashed her face a bit and went downstairs.  
  
There she saw Beth already serving the men herself, muttering something about Damn sleepy girl and I 'ave to do all the work. She instantly knew that Beth was talking about her and cursed herself for having over slept.  
  
Sharlene tapped Beth's shoulder who brusquely turned around and glared at her.  
  
"Well it seems that our somnolent, sleepy 'ead 'as finally decided ta drop by!" she said with slight anger.  
  
"I'm so sorry Beth, I had no idea I could sleep that long...what time is it anyway?"  
  
"What 'ime is it?! I'll tell yeh what 'ime 'tis!" she wailed "'tis one in the 'ternoon!, I can't believe ye- she stopped with a sudden- "Oh! I've 'ust remembered pet, yeh 'ave a day off today, 'tis alright then" she ended with a smile and went to finish her labours.  
  
Sharlene gaped at her for a moment and sighed heavily, realising for the first time that half the pub was staring at her and the retreating form of Beth. "What are you looking at?" she said calmly when she heard Beth's shout for the second time in the day.  
  
"By the way, Lene!, 'omeone came by 'rlier in the morning, 'e said 'e was looking fer a young woman that worked 'ere"  
  
"And??" Sharlene asked impatiently "what did you say?" 'why a young woman? I'm not a woman, I'm still a girl for Christ's sake!'  
  
"I said yeh were somewhere else as it was yer day off"  
  
"Oh... did he tell you his name?"  
  
"Nah, 'e said 'e wanted to keep it a secret; probably 'e's one of those folks running away from sumthin' and o'nt even darein' ter say their names in public"  
  
"Yeah... maybe..." Sharlene trailed off, maybe she knew him? Why did he wanted to keep his name as a secret? She would meet him eventually...  
  
"Thanks Beth, the storm has settled down a bit so I'm going outside!" ,and stalked off.  
  
Again both women hadn't had the slightest idea that now the whole joint had heard their end-to-end-of-the-pub conversation.  
  
Sharlene was walking down the streets of Tortuga, happily humming one of her favourite songs. She secretly wanted to buy some extra clothes in case she decided to become a pirate, so she went inside a store and minutes later came out with a bag with shirts, breeches, a blue bandana and a pair of boots.  
  
She was going to look around some more when the storm from before started raging again, forcing Sharlene to go inside one of the nearby pubs for shelter.  
  
She cringed when she heard the non-stop singing of the men inside the pub.  
  
"We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...."  
  
Oh man she hated that song, well, not hated, DREADED that song. She loved pirates, she even wanted to become one... but she was terrified of them. And the only people who sang that song were pirates.  
  
She slowly turned around, with an expressionless look on her face and without looking at anyone went straight for one of the spare tables at the back of the pub and sat down.  
  
Sharlene was used to this kind of atmosphere, drunken men everywhere, whores desperately trying to get their jobs done, the funny smell of rum in the air and that bloody song.  
  
"'ello puppet" a drunken male voice came from behind.  
  
She turned her head towards the voice and stared at the man in front of her.  
  
"Wanna fool 'round fer a lil' bit?" he said with a smirk, and slowly nearing her.  
  
"I really don't think so, why don't you try your luck on one of those whores over there" and pointed to a bunch of filthy woman laughing and drinking at the bar.  
  
"Nah, I would prefer YEH fer the nigh'" he said now inches away from Sharlene's face.  
  
"I said NO you- and was cut off by smashing lips covering her mouth. She tried to kick him off her put it was impossible, he was far too strong for her. So, she did what she was best at, she moved her knee up as hard as she could and waited for any kind of response.  
  
He slowly moved his body towards the floor, that's when Sharlene took the opportunity to punch him hard on the stomach, punch him hard on the face and finally stomping her foot against him.  
  
She was breathing fast but was extremely relieved she had taken a good strong pirate all by herself and had lived to say it.  
  
She sat back down, and asked the serving man for some rum.  
  
While she waited she heard a voice whispering in her ear  
  
"'ello luv".  
  
'Oh not again', she jolted her head towards the voice and nearly yelled  
  
"What?! If you're going to ask for a night with me you should reconsider it before I seriously hurt you". she snapped.  
  
The man moved his hands in front of him in defence placing an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Yeh 'ave seriously mistaken me actions luv, I 'ust wanted ter 'ave a word with yeh" he said eyeing her up and down and inwardly smirked.  
  
She calmed down. She noticed he was quite handsome, he had chocolate brown eyes lined with kohl, had a nice moustache, goatee which ended in two braids with beads on them, his hair was long, with dreadlocks all over it, some beaded as well, had a red bandana tied around his head to keep that messy hair away from his face; he also wore a white shirt, opened a bit so it showed part of his tanned chest, worn trousers and a pair of boots.  
  
She also noticed his cutlass and gun on his belt. He definitely was a pirate.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to say?" she asked moving her heated thoughts away from her mind.  
  
"Well, 'irst of all, me name's Capn' Jack Sparrow an'.. ye 're?" he asked expectantly.  
  
"Sharlene Nicole Irvine" she said, waiting once more for that irritating gaping she was used to seeing. But nothing such came.  
  
"'tis a pleasure ter meet yeh Miss. Irvine" he said with a grin "now, let me tell yeh, I was 'mazed by the way yeh thrashed that poor 'ellow-  
  
"Poor fellow?!" Sharlene began "that bloke wanted to get in my pants without me-  
  
"I know I know, but 'e 'ad probably confused yeh with one of the town whores" he calmly explained, also receiving a glare from Sharlene "yeh should 'ave told 'im yeh weren' one of those, in that way he wouldn' 'ave suggested yeh went ter the sack with 'im" "Oh yeah sure as if he would have stopped himself because I wasn't a whore" she said exasperated.  
  
"Well in that case yeh would 'ave been in all yer righ' er beat the crap outta 'im" he said with a grin.  
  
Sharlene gave him a blank stare and laughed slightly.  
  
"You've got a point there but still, men just shouldn't be let to harass women in that way" she calmly protested.  
  
"Aye, I know luv but that's the way life works, doesn' it?" he said with a sly smile.  
  
She laughed a bit and asked.  
  
"So this is what you wanted to talk about? If men have or not the right to abuse women?" she asked in a teasing questionable way.  
  
He laughed and said "No luv, that was sumethin' that just popped out in our lil' conversation " he said with a wink making one of Sharlene's eyebrows lift. "I wanted to make yeh a proposition yeh surely won't regret"  
  
"Which is?" she asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Well, would yeh care ter join me and me crew in a farfetched adventure, sail through unexplored passageways ,deal with unexpected danger ye'll never be able ta 'orget?" he finished by waving his arms in a mock Shakespeare way. 'Wonder why all men around here do that' she thought as she observed the not to common fellow in front of her.  
  
"And why should I'd be willing to go? Will I gain something?"  
  
"Well, if yeh want to be involved in a frivolous adventure non other than with real pirates... that would be probably everythin' yeh would be gainin' apart from part of the treasure we found" he said with a slight smirk.  
  
He had hit the weak spot, she knew she wanted this, she had always yearned for an adventure like this, and she sure wouldn't miss the chance to fulfil it.  
  
"Alright then, I'll come with you and your crew" -he gave her a wide smile- "BUT, you'll have to promise me a couple of things first".  
  
"Anything luv, just spill it out" he said moving his arms in a "spilling" way.  
  
"Well" she began "first, I want you to assure me that not a single man on that ship will ever lay a hand on me without me willing"  
  
"'tis enough fer me luv" he grinned "'nthing else?"  
  
"Yes, I will be sleeping on a bed, not on a hammock like most pirates do"  
  
"Alright, that could be arranged" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes Sharlene couldn't understand.  
  
"'re we all set then?" he said excitedly.  
  
"Ye-yeah I think we are" Sharlene said trying her best not to laugh at his childish behaviour.  
  
"Splendid!"-he clapped his hands together- "we'll be partin' tomorrow mornin', 'ope ye be ready by then?"  
  
"Sure" she said with a smile.  
  
"Excellent, and one more thin' luv, yeh should get other clothes fer sailin', ..other than.. dresses..."  
  
She chuckled slightly and nodded. "Alright, then, we'll be seeing again tomorrow, luv" ,he bowed and left.  
  
Sharlene watched him as he walked, no, swayed, out of the pub and out of sight.  
  
'I guess Beth will take it kinda bad when I tell her I'm leaving' she thought, 'this will surely be a tough night' as she also remembered she had to go to "The Strain" to sing that night...  
  
'Oh man..' she sighed.  
  
She had no idea that a certain sparrow had planned something else for their journey than just a simple adventure through the Caribbean...  
  
--That's it people! Hope you're enjoying it so far, what could be that thing Jack's planning? Will Sharlene know about it before it's too late? Who knows! Just keep on reading! And REVIEW!!-- 


	9. Set sail

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if i need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 9-  
  
Sharlene sighed as she opened the door to "The Drunken Maiden" and closed it behind her as she stepped inside. The storm had finally came to and end but there was no sun as it was beginning to set in the horizon.  
  
The pub was crowded as ever, singing pirates, giggling whores, the frustrated shouts of Beth as she tried to stop two men from slaughtering each other, just another normal night thought Sharlene as she walked towards the stairs to her room, dodging some of the drunken men in the process.  
  
She was trying to make a speech on her mind of how she would tell Beth about her leaving tomorrow, she had already told Harold whom to her great surprise had taken it quite normally (meaning he had screamed on her face until he had no breath left).  
  
"Look Beth "she said to the wall in front of her "something has come up and I will be leaving tomorrow morning-  
  
"No! how could I tell her something like that? 'Something has come up'? what kind of explanation is that to give to someone who has cared for you all this time?!" she yelled.  
  
"She deserves more, she has to know the truth-  
  
"Who 'as ter know the truth?" came Beth's voice from the door.  
  
Sharlene looked up and gave her a serious look  
  
"Beth, we need to talk" - she patted the side of the bed meaning Beth to sit down.  
  
"Alrigh' pet, what's that yeh wanted to talk 'bout?" asked Beth curiously  
  
"Well" she let out a heavy sigh "you see... I er... well today I went to this pub and- and there I met this very nice guy who offered me to be part of his crew..."  
  
"Aha... an'?"  
  
"And... well Beth.. there's something I've been hiding from you since the day I came here...um... remember my first day when you told me I could make a great pirate out of myself? Well.. I kinda thought about it and have yearned to become one since then..."  
  
"So yeh wanna sail on a pirate's ship? This man yer talkin' 'bout's a pirate?" she asked rather calmly  
  
"Well... ye- yeah...I mean I know they are dreadful and careless and merciless and all sort of things but this man, this captain I should say... he promised me I would be safe... I mean he asked me this after I had beaten the crap out of a lad who had tried to rape me practically" she said this in only one breath  
  
"So he thinks yeh 'ave what it needs ter become one? A pirate a mean?"  
  
"I guess, that's what he meant I suppose"  
  
"Are yeh sure 'e doesn' want anythin' else from yeh than just ter have yeh working as any crew member on 'is ship?" Beth's said a bit urgently "'nything could 'appen te yeh 'bord that ship!"  
  
"You don't know him Beth I-  
  
"An' yeh think yeh know 'im do yeh?!" she shouted " 'e's a pirate, Lene, all pirates 're alike, 'e will probably take yeh as one of 'is many whores for 'is crew's 'ntertainment!, I won' let that happen te yeh do ya hear me?!" "But Beth! "she pleaded "this is what I've wanted all my life!"  
  
"What?! To be raped by a bunch of 'orny pirates?!"  
  
"No! nothing will happen to me Beth! I know how to defend myself I swear! It's that... I've always wanted to become a pirate damn it! I'm just sick and tired of this life, having to serve some fucking bastards who the only thing they do is drink rum and suggest you into a pleasure night EVERY SINGLE FUCKING GOD DAMNED TIME I ASK THEM WHAT THEY WANT TO FUCKING DRINK! AND I KNOW THAT SINGING AT HAROLD'S IS GREAT, BUT I WASN'T BORN TO DO SUCH THINGS! I WAS BORN TO BE A PIRATE! AND I CAN'T FUCKING BE ONE! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR BETH!" and burst into tears.  
  
Beth automatically surrounded her with her arms and calmly comforted her.  
  
"Shh, 'tis alrigh', Lene, if this idea of becomin' a pirate really got yer mind blowing then I suppose ye'll just 'ave to give it a try"  
  
"Oh Beth!" Sharlene said crying and hugging her tightly "You don't know how much this means to me, thank you, thank you so much"  
  
"t's okay dear, now ye'll 'ave ter promise me sumethin'" Beth said looking Sharlene in the eye and placing both hands on her cheeks " promise me ye'll be awfully careful when ye go 'round the ship, an' if whenever yeh dock back in Tortuga yeh feel like leavin' those scallywags, don' 'esitate to come 'ere, understand?"  
  
"Of course Beth" she said with a smile "of course" and hugged her again.  
  
********************  
  
Morning had arrived and Sharlene was already getting everything ready for her new adventure. She had put in a large bag everything she would take with her such as the new clothes she had bought, some socks, books, and comb. She was dressed in a pair of breeches, a green shirt and a pair of boots. She had put on her blue bandanna as well.  
  
When everything was packed she ran downstairs, almost falling over thanks to the heavy weigh she was carrying. Beth turned and a sad smile appeared on her kind face.  
  
"Yeh're all set then?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't take any of those dresses you gave me.. guess you know why" and laughed slightly.  
  
"Aye, Lene, 'tis 'kay, remember what I told yeh, be careful, keep yer mind cool and everythin' will be alrigh'"  
  
Sharlene nodded and hugged Beth for what it seemed to be the last time. And she was off.  
  
She walked for a couple of minutes down the streets and onto the docks. There she saw a huge ship being boarded with big wooden boxes (food supplies she thought), heavy barrels and cannon balls (she gulped and the sight of them).  
  
She marched down the docks and stopped in front of the working men. She was looking for Jack but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around just to come face to face with Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"'ello luv" he said "glad we didn' had te postpone the voyage a couple of minutes more"  
  
She chuckled and said  
  
"Glad you didn't leave me with the illusion of sailing with you"  
  
He grinned smugly.  
  
"I- I mean with you and your crew of course" she said blushing slightly.  
  
He chuckled and said: "Alrigh' luv, come aboard me pride an' joy" he said waving his arms towards the huge ship.  
  
"It's gorgeous.. and- and HUGE!" said while she gave the ship another look.  
  
"Aye, that's me Pearl"  
  
"That's it's name? The Pearl?"  
  
"Nah, the Black Pearl" he said not taking his eyes off his ship.  
  
Sharlene blinked in realisation... this.. this ship, she had heard of it... it was the once cursed ship! The same ship that had massacred hundreds of towns and took everything they could find leaving many people penniless and even homeless! Where had she gotten into!? She was cut out of her thoughts by a waving hand in front of her face.  
  
"Yeh alrigh' luv?" he said with a slight glint of concern in his eyes  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her but said  
  
"I said that we board the ship now that's fully packed" he said smiling excitedly and leading her aboard the ship.  
  
"All 'ands on deck!" he shouted to his crew which rushed towards the deck of the ship to get the thing moving.  
  
Everyone was eyeing her with great curiosity and a bit of nastiness in their eyes.  
  
"This beautiful youn' lady, named Sharlene Irvine" - she stared at the floor with extraordinary interest not wanting to look at the other men's stares- "will be joinin' us in our venture" he once again shouted to his crew moving his hand pointing at Sharlene who was extremely embarrassed by now.  
  
"If any of yeh dare te even scratch 'er I personally will cut yer 'eads off an' use them as decoration fer me cabin" the men fell silent "is that clear?!"  
  
"Aye" they all said in unison and went back to work.  
  
"Well that worked out superbly what d' yeh thin' luv?" Jack said with a grin.  
  
"I guess they now know what their not supposed to do" she said with a small smile.  
  
"Capt'n" a gruff voice said from behind.  
  
"Aye... luv? This's Gibbs, me 'irst mate" he said looking at the other man.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mr. Gibbs" she said with a small bow.  
  
"Nah lass, call 'e jest Gibbs" he smiled and looked back at Jack "Capt'n, we're ready te set sail". "Very well, let's be off".  
  
"Aye Captn'" and he shouted the rest of the crew to move on.  
  
"An' Gibbs" Jack said " the lass's new at this kinda thin' so try an' 'elp her a bit would ya?" now in a whisper so that she wouldn't hear.  
  
"'course Capt't, i'll teach 'er a few thingies"  
  
"Good" Jack said and swayed towards the helm.  
  
Sharlene was wondering around the ship, amazed by what all these men together could do, she wanted to learn all she could, she didn't want to be confused by a lazy womany.  
  
"'ey lass, 'ere let me tell ya a couple of things" said Gibbs and taught Sharlene the ways of a crew.  
  
After showing and explaining Sharlene every single thing she could be able to do, Gibbs went down the ship to start making lunch (after all, he was going to cook for at least 20 people).  
  
Sharlene was getting tired fast, she had worked for hours before yes, but not as much as now, she was sweating madly, struggling with some knots Gibbs had taught her to do before, she just couldn't untie them.  
  
That was it, leaving the knots she went straight to the first man that came into view  
  
"Sorry to bother you, mate, but could you lend me your dagger for a second if you don't mind?"  
  
The man looked quite alarmed by this statement and Sharlene immediately new why and laughed  
  
"Oh no, no, it's not for what you think, don't worry, i'm not planning on slashing anyone for the time being" she said with a wicked smile, and received a chuckle and a smile in return, and got the precious dagger that would facilitate her life.  
  
She return to her working spot and was about to slice the damned knot when a strong hand grabbed her moving arm and whispered in her ear  
  
"Yeh don' wanna be doin' that lass, we 'on't 'ave another descent rope 'board the ship and if yeh cut that one"-he pointed at the knot Sharlene had been about to cut-" we'll be 'aving to use the Pearl's oars to get to our one month destination as there would be no standing sails to take us 'nywhere, and neither do yeh or me or the crew wanna be fagged out, savvy?" -he turned to look at her, offering her an expecting smile.  
  
"Oh... s-sorry Captain" she said quite embarrased looking at the floor and then looking up afain "but would you PLEASE help me with this knot? I've been trying to undo it for 15 minutes now and i can't even get it to losen up!" now a bit exasperated He chuckled  
  
"Sure, luv" he said "le' me 'ave a look at it" he then gave the knot a few twists with his hands and it was off easily. Sharlene stood there, wide eyed. She then narrowed her eyes as she saw Jack chuckle again and said  
  
"Sometimes i just WISH i'd be a man you know?! It's just so much easier to do this kind of skutwork! It's so not fair!"  
  
Jack laughed and whispered in her ear again which this time made shivers go down her spine  
  
"Yeh be watchin' out fer what yeh wish, luv, it may come true an' get us all unhappy... specially meself" he smirked slightly and with that he walked back to the helm.  
  
************** It was getting darker and the crew was starting to go downstairs for dinner. Sharlene was heading that direction as well when Gibbs stopped her.  
  
"Nay lass, the Capt'n ordered yeh ter go eat with 'im"  
  
"Oh, I thought everyone dined with everyone here" said Sharlene quite surprised.  
  
"Well, he only eats 'lone on special occasions" and winked at her who stared quizzically at him.  
  
He just chuckled and led her to the Captain's quarters.  
  
--Alright folks! This chap has ended and hope you liked it! just by making a simple review I shall go on with the story savvy?- 


	10. Lies and past

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if I need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 10-  
  
Gibbs headed for the captain's quarters with Sharlene shortly following. He then stopped in front of a door with the word "Captain" written on it in gold, he knocked and waited for an answer.  
  
"'ome in 'oever yeh 're" came a voice from the other side.  
  
Gibbs pushed the door open and stepped inside the room, Sharlene stud behind him just in case she wasn't actually wanted or just because she didn't want the captain to think she was anxious to see him (which in fact she wasn't). She didn't want him to get any wrong ideas about her.  
  
"Capt'n, I brought the lass, yeh wanned te see 'er?" asked Gibbs in a bored tone.  
  
"Aye aye, brin' 'er in"  
  
Gibbs motioned Sharlene to go inside the room who shyly walked upto Jack's view who in fact wasn't even looking her way.  
  
He was leaning on a desk with his hands on the wood at each side of him, looking at a large piece of paper which Sharlene couldn't deduce what it was.  
  
She deduced however that his cabin was the most amazing, most elegant cabin she had ever seen (not that she had seen many though). The walls were a beige colour, they had all kinds of maps hanging on them as well, the desk where Jack was leaning on was below a large window were you could see the beautiful Caribbean ocean through it. There was a large wooden table opposite to the desk with unmeasured quantities of food on it, there was also a small cabinet against a wall; but what really caught her eye was the tremendous queen size bed at the very back of the room beside the cabinet; it had crimson red sheets, puffy white pillows and it's wooden headboard was carved with the drawing of a sparrow.  
  
'How nice' she thought and sighed inwardly.  
  
Jack then turned his head towards her and Gibbs and smiled  
  
"'bout time" he said with a laugh  
  
"Aye, sorry 'bout that" said Gibbs not really apologising "I be leavin' then"  
  
"Thank yeh Gibbs" and he closed the door as Gibbs left.  
  
He turned around to face Sharlene who was all but interested on him. She was looking at everything, everywhere with great interest and had to tear her eyes off a large sword hanging on a wall to hear what Jack was blabbering.  
  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" asked Sharlene  
  
He narrowed his eyes slightly  
  
"Yeh tend t' do that a lot don' yeh?!" he asked in mock anger "will I always be 'aving t' practically yell at yeh t' get yer attention?!"  
  
She laughed a bit and said  
  
"No, sorry Jack, the thing is that I was just fascinated by the decorations of your cabin" she said and started observing everything again. He chuckled  
  
"Aye, I've got a 'ery good taste don' yeh think?" he said with a smug grin "And 'tis CAPTAIN, Jack, or CAPTAIN, Sparrow or even CAPTAIN, Jack Sparrow... whichever yeh think suits me better" he said with a snobby smile.  
  
She laughed again "I suppose you do have a great taste, CAPTAIN"  
  
He gave her a toothy grin, revealing a few gold teeth  
  
"Well, luv, what do yeh say we fill our stomachs with this wonderful food Gibbs prepared for us? He said nearing the table filled with food and sat at the end of it.  
  
Sharlene made her way to the other end of the table and sat down opposite to Jack who was now staring intently at her with his elbows resting on the table and his head on his hands. "I- I thought you were hungry?" Sharlene said after a while, quite shyly from all the staring Jack had made towards her.  
  
"Aye, I was, but I'm 'aving second thoughts 'bout 'ow I should satisfy this 'unger of mine" he said with a small smirk  
  
Sharlene blushed deeply as she caught the hidden meaning behind his comment. She still didn't understand why was everyone addressing her as a young woman... well she was now 17, maybe that was being a young woman... she had been suggested before, but only by drunken men... that was quite acceptable...but to have this sober man speak to her with such boldness about having sexual activity with her was a totally new subject. This in fact created the double embarrassment clearly showed on her face.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but I'm craving for food so if you don't mind"- she picked up her fork- I'll start ravishing this delicious-looking meal here in front of me" she said hoping with every inch of her soul this comment would break the tension that Jack had started merely seconds ago.  
  
Jack kept boring his eyes at her as she ate, but she paid little attention to it; If not, if she ever looked up into his eyes she would probably faint from all the heat he was producing in her. God she was embarrassed, though she didn't know why she acted so childish in front of Jack when he lunched those cheeky comments at her; she had dealt with far worse than this without breaking a sweat and look at her now! She was completely vulnerable to this man's eyes!  
  
It seemed Jack had given up on his torture as he started eating as well. There was a short moment of silence after that when he spoke up  
  
"Wew, wuv, tew mui" he said as he chewed and swallowed a piece of meat "did yeh 'ave any problems involvin' me crew t'day?"  
  
"Er... nope, they were all gentlemen, as far as a pirate can go of course" and laughed a bit. Jack chuckled  
  
"Glad t''ear that, luv" -he smiled- "but 'tis time yeh tell me a wee bit 'bout yerself, what d' yeh say?" he looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Uh... well, you know my full name by now..." she thought about what she was going to say about herself, obviously thinking it would be best to lie about her past and how she had came back in time and all, she didn't want him to think she was nuts or something.  
  
"I honestly don't know where I was born as uh... I was raced by Spanish people in Spain when I was just a baby, that's what they told me anyway, and well we were supposed to move to England 'cause my father had gotten a new job there." She paused for a moment to think about what she would tell next and saw Jack still staring at her. Man he was distracting!  
  
"But on our way to England, the crew of the ship we were sailing on did a mutiny against their captain, taking all other passengers, including myself, as captives."  
  
She paused to think of what to frame next. Jack was now all ears and was eager to find out more about this woman, she was positively the woman he had searched for... but... she was different... first of all, that accent she had, she was probably from some foreign country as she had just said. But was all this the whole, blank truth? Or was she hiding something? It sounded like a made-up story to him... "And well, after a couple of endless months, the ship finally paused at some island I personally had no idea that existed and left us there to starve" she tried to sound as much bitter as possible, she HAD to be a good actrice for this man to believe her.  
  
"Thank god a merchant ship had come by one day after and gave us a "lift" to the nearest populated island"  
  
There was a silence after this last sentence. Jack kept looking at her with an unfocused look on his beautiful chocolate eyes -'wait, did I said beautiful?! Nah, not beautiful.. um.. um... nice? No no... um... ordinary! Yes! Ordinary, simple, brown eyes'-.  
  
Maybe he hadn't believed a word she had just said? 'Please let it not be the case' she inwardly begged 'oh god please'.  
  
After a good 5 minutes he spoke.  
  
"Well, luv" he said with a rather unsatisfied smile "that was A wonderful story but I was actually lookin' forward to yeh tellin' ol' Jack yer true life story 'stead of a filthy lie...!!!" he had no smile on his face, no grin, no playful twinkle in his eyes... he was being too damn serious and it was scaring the soul out of her.  
  
"I - I don't know what you're talking about captain, it was the whole truth! Fresh from within my very soul!" she was now desperate "you're the first person to hear this bloody -'hmm, British word...!'- story cause I felt too broken and, and alone and empty to even think about what I went through on that ship! I gave you my trust and confidence on a silver tray and you're now throwing everything on my face! How can you not believe what I just said! How can't you!" she ended with a frustrated cry. After all, although this was all a filthy lie, like Jack had just said, she couldn't understand how couldn't he not trust her... besides, if that would have actually turned out to be true, she would have probably reacted the same way she had just pretended to react.  
  
Jack was taken aback, he didn't expect this kind of outburst. Just a little blush or stupefied look on the lass's face and then the hesitant but still true story... not a bloody hysterical, dramatic outcry!  
  
"'tis alrigh' then, luv" his voice was gentle now "I believe yeh, if ye say 'tis the truth then 'tis the truth for me" he said with a gentle smile.  
  
She inwardly gave a tremendously heavy sigh of relief and managed to crack a small smile.  
  
"Thank you for believing me captain..." she paused a bit "and sorry about that outburst of mine... it's- it's just that I get pretty mad when I'm not trusted or believed in"  
  
"I understand, it 'appens to all of us luv" he grinned.  
  
He gulped the rest of the rum in his bottle - she was awed about the fact that he had drunk the whole bottle and almost thought that what he had just been drinking was actually water instead of alcohol! No normal human being could manage to stay fully conscious after drinking nearly one litre of rum!- and spoke again.  
  
"So, yeh said that merchant ship 'ad sailed yeh an' yer family t' Tortuga I s'ppose"  
  
"Yup".  
  
"But what 'appened to it? yer family I mean, did yeh leave them in Tortuga so that yeh could come 'board me Pearl?" he questioned untruthfully.  
  
'Shit, what now?.... come on Sharlene, think, THINK!... ah! got it'  
  
"Well..." she tried to sound as sad as possible "my mother was savagely raped and- and murdered by a filthy bastard one or two weeks from the day we had arrived... my father left me to work the streets when he sailed away from Tortuga merely days after mom had been killed, fortunately for me that didn't last much as I got a job in a pub, I was still working there when I left"  
  
Jack didn't bite it, he knew she was not telling him the truth, well, not the whole truth as the last bit about the pub was true as he had been told she worked there when he had heard her sing at "The Strain".  
  
-Some kind of flashback-  
  
The day after he had gone looking for her. He had been told she was not in the pub at that moment, so with all his hopes quite gone down the drain he had planned on having a few drinks at some bar and then maybe return to "The drunken maiden", as the pub where she worked was named, to have another go at finding her.  
  
However, to his great surprise he had found her right where he less expected her to be. She was sitting at a table in the corner of the joint waiting to be served, then a bloke sitting near by had come up to her, suggesting her into a pleasure event. He had expected her to giggle or to playfully push him away... but no, oh ho ho no... they had talked for about half a minute when the bastard had smashed his lips against hers. He had felt his blood boil with anger and had been about to kill the living daylights out of him when he saw her kick him in the shins, then punch him and kick him hard on the stomach.  
  
He was awed, he had never, EVER in his life as a pirate had seen a woman (not a pirate woman but an ordinary lady) react in such a violent yet amazing way. He was fascinated about the fact that she had beaten the crap out of him with her bare hands.. ejem.. fists before he had thought of doing it himself. She indeed was a unique one.  
  
He was drawn out of his thoughts himself, it had been an interesting show and he was willing to see more but he had business to attend to and so he had gone to salute her....  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
But still he didn't say anything about it this time, he knew eventually -when they became close friends (and if possible something a wee bit more intimate than that) as he had planned to - she would open up to him and tell him her whole story, fresh from within her REAL sole. He chuckled inwardly at this very last thought.  
  
"Well luv" he finally said "I can see yeh 'ad a very difficult life for a strumpet such as yerself" he couldn't hide the bitterness of his words. Sharlene still knew he didn't believe her.  
  
"Do you still not believe me captain? What am I to do for you to believe me?" she asked in her normal calm tone "I have nothing or no one that can prove what I've just said, so you should rather believe me or not, your choice".  
  
Jack was getting exasperated but kept his cool.  
  
"I 'ready said I believed yeh lass, what other proof do YEH need so as to believe ME?".  
  
"I suppose only your words should be enough to satisfy me" she said already getting bored of all this truth or lie thing. "So, it's getting late and I'm exhausted"  
  
Jack felt what was coming and inwardly smirked.  
  
"Where would I be sleeping?" she asked unconcerned.  
  
--THE END!  
  
Of this chapter I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm planning on doing a good 20 chapters at LEAST. Just in case the worst would happen, keep to the code....  
  
(laughs) Nah, just in case you ask yourselves why I'm being so annoyingly slow on updating, I'll tell you I've just started school so I'm gonna be more busy with school homework and stuff... so please don't kill me. Ok that's about it then... bye!-- 


	11. Arguements and thoughts

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if I need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 11-  
  
-"Well, let me tell yeh..." -he said standing up -"yeh 'ave two options, or ye sleep with the crew... or... ye sleep on me bed" he said smirking.  
  
Sharlene looked thoughtful for a few seconds and answered  
  
-"I suppose the crew sleeps on hammocks?"-  
  
-"Aye, so I may guess yeh would prefer sleepin' on a comfy bed such as mine righ'?"- he asked with that evil grin of his still plastered on his face.  
  
-"You ARE right, I would obviously prefer the bed as I told you before"- she said now standing up as well. -" it's all set then, you will kindly lend me the bed... but where would you be sleeping?"- she asked not really getting the most probable answer for her question.  
  
-"On me bed 'course"-  
  
-"But you said that I would be the one sleeping on your bed... how-?"- she stopped abruptly in realisation, she looked at the devilish twinkle in his eyes and almost paled.  
  
-"No way"-  
  
-"Yes way luv"- he chuckled - "there's no other way, me bed 'tis the only sack on the ship, so if yeh were plannin' to be sleepin' on one..."- he said moving his head towards his spectacular bed -"that one would be the one ye'll be using" he turned his head facing Sharlene again who stood with her eyes narrowed.  
  
-"Hmm... you said you were going to arrange something for me to sleep as I preferred" she said surprisingly calm -"...and THIS is what you call arrangement?"- lifting one of her eyebrows in the process.  
  
-"Aye"- he simply said.  
  
She sighed quite exasperated by his non-understanding tone of voice, but kept her fake smile on place.  
  
-"Fine, but if you DARE to EVEN touch me in your sleep, you WILL regret it"- .  
  
He did a lopside smile. "Like I promised before, luv, no one on this ship will ever touch you without you willing"- he said annoyingly -to herself of course- smiling, she just wanted to murder him by now, of course she wouldn't show it, people said that if you are angry at someone because of something, then inwardly you are supposed to be wanting that something to happen, and that in fact was quite true because she wasn't actually fuming because she had to sleep with him... ,in the innocent way obviously, and she wasn't going to give him the idea that she might be wanting to share the bed with him... she would just pretend she didn't mind.  
  
-"And I presume you included yourself in that promise?"- -"Dependin' on the mood I'm in the moment yeh flop on me bed savvy?"- he finished with a devilish grin.  
  
-"Well let me tell you that you will be safe on that bed depending on the mood I am when I flop on it, SAVVY?"- empathising "his" word.  
  
After a few seconds of tense silence, Jack spoke. -"Luv"- he said coming closer towards her until they were merely inches apart -" if ye use me word again to tease me, I won't be actin' the gentleman like me crew as a consequence of your action, SAVVY?"- he said in a chilling seductive voice  
  
She couldn't lose control, they were so close she could feel his breath on her, tickling her skin. She had to stand firm and look him in the eye to prove she wasn't being overpowered by him... in fact he did however have the right and force to overpower her... but she hoped that wouldn't be the case...-gulp-.  
  
-"Alright captain, you don't have to get all pissy about it, I won't use THE word without your royal pain in the ass permission"- she spat.  
  
Big - mistake.  
  
He produced a low growl from the depths of his throat and in one swift movement he had swung her on his back and was carrying her towards the bed. When she had the time to react she was already being pushed down on the bed by his OVERPOWERING force.  
  
She kicked and moved and squeaked but he held firm, his arms on either side of her neck, his legs trapping her own... it was all in vain. She gave up and glared up at him.  
  
-"What now Captain Jack Sparrow?"-  
  
He gave her a wicked smile and replied  
  
-"Well what do yeh say ye get yer punishment for yer lack of respect towards yer capt'n?"-  
  
-'Ohhh shiiiiiit, oh shit, oh SHIT! Me and my fucking big mouth! Why o why did I have to spat at him like that! Now only god knows what kind of obviously sexual punishment he's formulating for me...'- she breathed, closed her eyes and awaited for the unknown thundering to come her way.  
  
After a couple minutes of waiting without any kind of action coming from the captain, she slowly, cautiously opened one eye, then the other, to stare right into Jack's deep chocolate orbs.  
  
-"Weren't you supposed to give me some sort of punishment for my lack of respect towards you or was I just having a day-nightmare?"- she asked not really knowing what to expect.  
  
-"Why did yeh close yer eyes?, I don't think I'm that bad lookin' for yeh ta vanish me form from yer view"- he said in mock hurt  
  
-"Actually I don't know why I closed my god damned eyes, Jack, but what I want to know is what are we bloody -'hmm... English word again!'- supposed to be doing right now?! Jack I am drained and I don't have the nerve to have this little chit-chat conversation with you at this very moment"- she tried to move away but failed.  
  
-"And could you please get off me!"-  
  
-"'tis captain Jack to yeh, Ms'. Irvine, how many times will I 'ave ta remind yeh?!"- he said with slight anger lingering in his voice and complied, moving to the side of the bed. Sharlene not really correcting herself went to fetch her bag to grab her night-gown. When she headed for the bed again, she saw Jack again staring intently at her.  
  
-"What?" she questioned  
  
-"Nothin', just enjoying the view luv"-  
  
She rolled her eyes; she was not in the mood for this!  
  
-"Fine, but would you care to stop enjoying it so that I can change?"- she asked quite exasperated by now.  
  
-"Why? I'm fine like this"- he grinned  
  
-"But I'm not! Jack! Would you please do as I say for once in your life! It is not comfortable to undress in front of someone you've known for nearly two days!... Jeez!!"-  
  
-"I have already did as you said by removing myself from on top of yer body, now this is asking too much... and 'tis CAPTAIN JACK!"-  
  
She nearly yelled in frustration.  
  
-"Fine!"  
  
She turned around, took off her shirt and threw in her night-gown, then she took off her boots and trousers and laid them neatly on a chair. Jack had to consciously stop himself from gaping at her naked back and at the fact that she had had the guts to almost fully undress in front of him, risking her body to be completely ravished by himself if he didn't control his natural male instincts...  
  
She turned around to look at him with a smile.  
  
-"There, that wasn't so difficult after all"- she headed for the bed -"oh and please call me Lene, I really do hate formalities"-  
  
-"Luv, don' do that again"- said Jack breathless -"You gave me no choice captain, it was that or going on deck, but that would have turned out chatastrophycly wouldn't it?"- she said as she removed the covers from the bed and laid down giving her back to Jack.  
  
-"Aye, remind me t' turn 'round next time ye do that aye? Don' know if I'd be able ta restrain meself"- he said laying down as well, then remembering all the candles were on so he grumpily got up to blow them out and returned to his original position on the bed. He didn't know but she had blushed red crimson when she had heard his words...-'damn those words! Damn those eyes! Damn that charming bastard of a pirate!!'- By the time he was back, Sharlene had already drifted to dreamland. He let out a heavy "whoosh" and rested his head on the pillow facing Sharlene's head without closing his eyes.  
  
He moved his body closer to hers, he could hear her faint, rhydmic breathing; he took in all scent that had her name on and closed his eyes. He then opened them abruptly when he sensed her moving, to find her face inches from his. He studied her peaceful features, her thin eyebrows, small nose, light red lips... those lips... when they were moving he felt his chest tighten with excitement, as if all depended on the words that came out from her mouth... though he didn't know why... she was such a calm and steady person.. when she wanted to of course, she had her outbursts every now and then but who hadn't? she was even calmer than himself! That's how he liked women, quiet, efficient, understanding, loyal and kind. Most of the women he had met in Tortuga where mostly efficient yes, but the rest? Quiet?, kind? Understanding?! They were nowhere near those characteristics. The lass here sleeping beside him... -SLEEPING BESIDE HIM AND HE COULND'T EVEN BLOODY TOUCH HER!!!- she was different, she just wasn't from here, maybe not even from this era...  
  
He took a strand of hair blocking her eyes and placed it around her ear.  
  
He knew every soul on earth was unique but still similar to the people surrounding them, but she just wasn't the same as other young women, she had this mysterious aura surrounding her, protecting her from the outer world, protecting her from curious lil' bastards such as himself. She wouldn't tell him where she was from until he actually started taking her seriously, not that he didn't, but a little tease here and there doesn't harm anyone right?  
  
But maybe that harmed his goal of reaching into her emotions, her inner core... her past.  
  
He would do something about it, he would have her kneeling (if that was even possible) in front of him in no time. Yeah, that was him, Captain Jack Sparrow, whatever he wanted, he got it no matter what and this would be no exeption.  
  
With all this thoughts in his head he closed his eyes and in the blink of an eye he was snoring.  
  
Morning came in a fast pace.. too fast for Sharlene to bare.  
  
The incredibly hot sun rays where pouring on her face like red-hot steal. She was about to turn around when something... someone was blocking her ministrations.  
  
She looked at her sides but there was no one there... she looked down and stared.... stared blankly and incredibly astounded by what she saw.  
  
-"Uhh..... Jack?"-  
  
--Ok! That was it! said I would take time to update... I just had so much stuff to do!  
  
Anyway, hope you're enjoying this fic, and whoever said I needed a therapist to stop tormenting people with what I wrote, I just have to say that whoever doesn't like this fic (and I honestly expect most of them not to like it because I don't consider myself a remarkable writer as my mother language is not exactly English) doesn't have to read it, if you don't like it, just stop reading. I would really appreciate a bit of critical assessment on my fics.. but not such turndown as that. Please tell me if it's boring or even too stupid, I need those reviews so that I can improve my writing. PLEASE!!!!!  
  
To my few but truly appreciated reviewers:  
  
DaydreamBeliever14: I can see you're somewhat enjoying this fic, and I am HAPPY! =0)  
  
You don't know how much it means to me that at least one or two people are actually following the ongoing chapters! Thankies so munchies!  
  
Natalie33: I know you reviewed in chapter 8 but as you can see I've just started to answer. Hope you liked what happened after that chapter, again this means a lot to me! =0)  
  
dagzer: Wow! You really thinks it's amazing? Thank you so much! I just love when someone asks for me to update, such an encouraging feeling!  
  
You know, I don't mind if I get too many reviews per chapter, I will keep on writing no matter what cause I just love it! But those produce a very nice feeling inside and that's what makes me go on. If you could just tell me the things I need to correct, cause I know they're many!-- 


	12. The rescue

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if I need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 12-  
  
There he was, facing her, with a very pleased expression on his sleeping face, his head resting comfortably over one of the cheeks of her rare end with one hand groping the other one. The rest of his body was spread along his side of the bed.  
  
Sharlene had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing or shrieking, whichever sound came out of her mouth would surely awaken Jack and this would not be a good idea. She could just imagine the smug look on his face and those saucy comments of his going her way. And such an embarrassing scene would it turned out to be as well...  
  
She breathed out a heavy sigh but made it soft enough to get rid of her temporal stress thanks to the extremely uncomfortable situation and keep Jack the way he was, the way she preferred him, peaceful, asleep, NON- SPEAKABLE.  
  
She tried to move without waking him but failed, whenever she moved, his body moved... he was bloody glued to her ass! He must have liked it a lot as he wouldn't let go of her... she gave up the idea of moving to free herself so she switched to plan B; she turned her back until one of her arms could reach his, then she tried to move his groping hand away from her bum cheek and succeeded. Her goal now was to move that big, hard head of his from her other pillow transformed cheek. She couldn't use both hands as she was using one as support... she tried using her only hand to move the head but wasn't strong enough. She was getting exasperated and could now feel little "ants" pinching both of her legs; she couldn't even move them! They were fucking asleep!  
  
-"That's it"- she said out loud and poked Jack on the head with her index finger.  
  
No answer  
  
-"Jack"- she said in a motherly tone -"time to wake up sleepy head"- No answer.  
  
-"Jack"- she poked him again twice -"Jack wake up"- poked him again -"JACK"- poked him again -"JACK!!!"- she yelled near Jack's ear who jumped nearly 2 feet from the bed and landed right on his face. Then looked up, rubbing his over-volumed ear with his palm and looking sleepy and confused.  
  
-"Whoa!! That was one hell of a start...!- he narrowed his eyes at her -"heeey, what the bloody depths was that for?!"-  
  
She smiled sweetly to him, now happy that she had achieved her goal of freeing her legs AND bum. -"Sorry Jack, you were sleeping on top of me, so I couldn't move, so I had to wake you up"-  
  
-"Aye Lene but yeh could've been a wee bit more gentle with poor ol' Jack 'ere, 'tis not nice for a man such as meself t' start the day like this"- he said trying to figure out a way out of the entangled sheets around his legs "- I would prefer yeh kissin' me good mornin' if that's too much t' ask?- he said grinning  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
-"Sure Jack, anytime"-  
  
-"I would be very very pleased if yeh did that any time, but yeh see, although yeh can't evidently resist me charm,- gaining an eyebrow lift from Sharlene- I'm only askin' for a mornin' kiss, 'tis all-"  
  
-"Whatever you say, Jack, whatever you say"-  
  
She waited until he got changed so that she could begin her own BY HERSELF (of course this wasn't at all easy as he had- for the second time- suggested that she changed right there in front of him)  
  
-'As if I would do a thing like that'- she spoke to herself as she finished putting her boots on 'that bloke still thinks I'm some kind of harlot'-.  
  
She finished combing her hair and went straight to start a new beautiful day aboard the Pearl... -'Beautiful day my ass'- she said under a heavy curtain of pouring rain. A sudden harsh movement from the ship made her lost her balance and slip, landing right on top of Gibbs.  
  
She gave him a toothy grin, -"Sorry, not my fault"-  
  
-"Aye aye, I get that all the time don't worry"- he said with a mock smile on his face, trying to get up but was soon rejoined with the wooden floor by no one else but Sharlene again.  
  
-"I can't help it! sorry!!"- she stud up with the help of a hanging rope and helped Gibbs up. -"Finally! Thank god I had this bit of rope here hanging from...- she looked up the rope- from...oh-my-god...- she looked back down with an innocent yet worried look on her face- err... Gibbs?"-  
  
-"Aye? What is it lass? Can't yeh see I'm trying t' keep all the sails of the main mast in order so that we don't get blown off?!"-  
  
-"Yeah well, that was exactly what I wanted to tell you.... you see - showing him the rope she had balanced herself from- doesn't this belong to that main mast?"- she said a bit too urgently.  
  
-"What 're yeh- he looked up and his eyes grew wide- HOLY CRAP! JONES!, COTTON! 'OME 'ERE NOW!"- In no time, not only two but half of the crew members were climbing up ropes and up the mast, trying to tie the rope around the now half-torn sail. Nearly all the crew had drawed their attention to the scene developing in the upper part of the ship. They didn't see Cotton slip over the railing and fall into the water, he couldn't yell as he was not able to speak at all; the only one to see him fall was Sharlene. She knew no one had seen or heard him so without thinking twice or even warning anyone she threw herself as close as possible to the sinking body of Cotton.  
  
This time, Gibbs had seen her just when she was about to hit the water and immediately assumed that she had accidentally been thrown off board.  
  
-"Woman 'ver board!"-  
  
A few crew mates had gone to the railing to find the drowning body of the woman, but what they found was the woman saving a man that had probably got thrown off board before. They saw a rope tied around her waist and attached around the railing of the ship.  
  
Jack who uptil now had been shouting orders to his crew had noticed the bustle around the other end of the deck and was the first one to notice the rope around Sharlene and grab it to pull both of them aboard.  
  
She was exhausted, she had tried without rest to find Cotton over the crushing waves. When she had reached him at last, she was about to pull herself up but was beaten up by someone else as she felt a tug on the rope and was slowly pulled all the way over board. She had tied the rope around Cotton as well and when she was sure enough that neither of them would fall back again, she gave in, closed her eyes and blacked out.  
  
When Jack had pulled them up, he saw Cotton wide eyed but breathing steadily, however, he was worried about Sharlene, she had fainted, was pale faced and shivering. He took her to his cabin as fast as he could, he carefully placed her over the bed and covered her with everything he could find so as to keep her warm. But she was still pale and shivering madly, he placed his hand on top of her forehead and felt her burning. He panicked, he shouted for Gibbs' help who burst open the door into the cabin.  
  
-"Gibbs, mate, she's burnin' fire, she's shiverin', help me, do sumthin', brin'-brin' some cold water and a piece of cloth, fast!- come on man!"-  
  
-"Aye cap'n"- he was gone and back in no time.  
  
-"Please Lene, wake up, I need you here, please luv, open those eyes, please-" -"Captn', she's movin'"-  
  
-"Well of course she's moving man, she's shiverin'!"- Jack yelled a little too loud  
  
-"No, capt'n, look"- Sharlene was shifting and fluttering her eye lids. Jack rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.  
  
-"Yes!, come on now luv, wake up!"- she stopped moving -"come on Lene! Wakey wakey!"- she stopped shivering.  
  
-"Well at least she stopped shakin'"- said Gibbs encouringly.  
  
-"Aye, 'tis a good sign righ'?... righ?!"- -"Aye Jack! Calm down! You're not actin' yerself!"-  
  
-"Don't be ridiculous Gibbs, 'course I'm- he stopped abruptly- wait, Gibbs, she's- she's- she's not-"- -"She's not shiverin' aye"- -"Nah mate! She's cold as ice! And- he lowered his head to her chest- I can't 'ear her heart beat!"-  
  
-"What do yeh mean yeh can't hear 'er heart beat?! Argh! Move! let me see"- Jack was so anxious that he jumped to the side for Gibbs to inspect Sharlene's body closer. After a while, Gibbs turned his face towards Jack. His eyes were wide with worry.  
  
-"She's.... sh-she's..."- -"She's WHAT?! Mate!?"- after a couple of seconds of intense silence, Gibbs spoke up  
  
-"She's dead capt'n"-  
  
--There, finally! Man I took long to update! But here it is! Hope you like it! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- 


	13. Revealed

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if I need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--  
  
By the way: '........' for thinking  
  
"......." for talking  
  
-Chapter 13-  
  
-"Ye're jokin' Gibbs"- said Jack not even deceiving himself  
-"No Jack, I'm sorry"-   
-"No mate, yeh don't understan', you HAVE to be jokin', ye-yeh have t' Gibbs-   
-"Jack"- said Gibbs understanding -"there's nothin' we can do... she's gone 'cause she saved another soul, we shall remember 'er the way she was"-   
-"No...."- he fell to his knees looking at her lifeless face -No no no, this can't be happenin'... not when I 'ad jest found yeh...."- he took his hands to his face- no.....- he suddenly discovered his face abruptly, got to his feet and went to her. He started desperately to breathe out air into her mouth, pressing her chest rhythmically and after continuos tries his arm muscles were screaming for him to stop but he cared less, he had his mind on reviving her, the only woman who had lighten a small but building fire inside of him and without even getting into bed... she was unique, he had known that from the moment he had set eyes on her... she couldn't do this to him. -  
  
"Fuckin' hell, Sharlene!!, don't do this to me!!!"-  
-"JACK! Stop it! 'tis not worth it! she's gone! Leave her rest in peace man!!"- cried Gibbs trying his best to move Jack away from her ineffectively.   
-"Leave me!- breath- she's not dead! I- breath -will revive her god damn it!!"-   
-"You're wasting yer time!, I know yeh feel sumthin' for her Jack, but that feelin' has to go with her!"- Gibbs said out of breath, he had given up. He just couldn't believe the scene developing in front of him. There he was, his captain, the once calm, brave and without doubt confident man he had known for the past ten years was now breathless, making hard pushes on to a woman's chest without ceasing for a split breath, frantically breathing out air into her empty lungs; breaking into pieces for a woman he had just met merely days ago. How could this have happened?! It was inevitable, she was already gone for good and Jack couldn't see it, he was blind... blind because of love? Blind because of pride because he couldn't afford to lose a crew member without doing the impossible to save a life? He didn't know... he couldn't possibly know, but what was for sure was that this experience would change his life partner for ever.  
  
A scream coming from Jack's throat shocked him out of his thoughts.  
  
-"Yes!! Yes!! Come on luv!"- yelled Jack between breaths   
-"What 'appened Jack?"- asked Gibbs nearing him cautiously   
-"Behold me friend, the first human spirit return I've ever performed"- said Jack exhausted, without taking his gaze away from the now shallow but still breathing form of Sharlene.  
  
Gibbs was perplexed, his eyes grew wide, his mouth almost reaching the base of his neck. He couldn't believe what his eyes were shooting at him. Damn miracle of God it was.  
  
-"Mary, mother and God"- was all he could afford to say. -"Aye, there she is mate, breathing... now give me that cloth and bring me another bowl with cold water"-  
  
He couldn't understand what had made him do what he had done that night, but he had saved her life, she wasn't gone, she was with him and he would never EVER let anything evil happen to her again. Jack didn't know why but he didn't really care now if they reached the lost treasure of Captain Gregory Irvine, what had always occupied his mind was her. This mysterious girl had become his obsession, his madness and he was certain that she would be the end of him if she ever left him from now onwards.   
However what drove his thoughts to unlimited points of madness was the fact that he Captain Jack Sparrow was falling for a young woman he had met but days ago. Maybe he wasn't falling for her, but he wanted to protect her more than anything..  
  
After a long wait Gibbs retired to fetch what Jack had demanded.  
  
Sharlene was sleeping peacefully, her breathing almost unhearable but still steady enough to keep Jack quite away from his worries. She had tiny droplets of sweat covering her face as she still had quite a high temperature, so as soon as Gibbs had returned, Jack had been placing cold watered cloths on her forehead, whispering sweet, encouraging nothings to her ear until sleep had taken the best of him, leaving him sleeping on a chair next to the bed where Sharlene was now resting....alive.  
  
Sharlene woke up with something or rather someone thankfully blocking the hot sun rays from the new arrived morning. She felt quite rested but pain cursed through her body every time she tried to make a move. She just stayed there, resting on Jack's extremely comfortable bed, with absolutely nothing to disturb her. She looked at the sky through the water-stained window and could only perceive a tiny glimpse of the noon sun welcoming her. Everything was so peaceful, even those annoyingly hot rays of sunlight weren't disturbing her today...-   
-'Wait'- she stopped herself before her thoughts drifted as they usually did -'something's odd here....'- she turned her head towards the other side of the bed and almost shrieked, but calmed herself when she saw him. -'Jack....'-  
  
What had happened? It was past dawn and Jack was there hugging her side, keeping her warm and cozy... but why?! He would have woken up hours ago but here he was and.. with her? Hugging her? -'What is going on here?, what happened yesterday?'- she shifted uncomfortably -'and why the fucking hell am I so achy?!'-   
All these questions were making bullet holes in her head but she couldn't keep herself from wondering. She turned her eyes back to Jack's form and found him staring back at her with concern in his chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at him and let him do all the talking.   
-"How 're yeh feelin' Sharlene?"- When he had mentioned her name like that it was as if someone had shoot an arrow right into her heart, it never felt like this before... -'what is going on with me?!'-   
-"Lene? Darlin' 're yeh feelin' alrigh'?"- Jack repeated when he had received no answer from her. His voice had driven her back to reality.  
  
-"Yes Jack, sorry, repeat please?"- she gave him her best puppy dog smile but made no effect whatsoever on Jack, he was too concerned to care.   
-"I asked if yeh were feelin' alrigh"-   
-"Yeah I think, although my body hurts a bit"- she looked downwards as if thinking about something and then locked eyes back with Jack -"what happened to me Jack?"-   
No answer, only a heavy sigh.   
-"Jack? Why were you so protective and worried with me? What happened?!"-   
Still no answer.  
-"Please!"- she began to feel worried herself, why wouldn't he answer god damn it!?!   
-"Well, the truth is luv -Sharlene looked up surprised- yeh rescued Cotton from dousing into the sea, an' then we-   
-"Yeah I remember that but... it's so far out because the last thing I remember was tying a rope on both Cotton and me and then it's all black"-   
-"That's because yeh passed out -she gave him a sceptical look- don't look at me like that luv, yeh really were'n a very bad state, anyway, when we 'ad pulled yeh 'board, Cotton was in one piece but it seemed that yeh were falling apart"-   
-"Well that explains the loss of memory and the aching, I remember I did a whole lot of effort down there... but you didn't clarify why you were so huggy-protective with me when I woke up"- she looked at him expectantly when he lowered his gaze once more.   
-"Oh come on Jack stop it, are you going to tell me or not?!"- her patience now hanging from a very thin thread about to break.   
-"I would rather not actually"- he said with his eyes focused somewhere distant.   
-"Why the-! Jack! Don't be like that please! If it were something private that you would prefer keeping to yourself then I would cease trying to take whatever it is you have out of that bloody big mouth of yours -Jack narrowed his eyes at her offended- but this is about ME and I want to know what's going on with ME! -pause for breath- is that too damn difficult for your brain to register Jack?! Is it?!"-   
He looked at her abruptly, stud up from the bed and nearly exploded.   
-"Yeh really wanna know?! Fine then I'll tell yeh! When yeh passed out I took yeh t' my cabin 'cause yeh were white faced, nearly out of breath and burnin' as hell! Gibbs an' I tried to lower yer temperature but fuckin' failed! Then, to make matters worst, it seemed as if yeh were ready t' take off into the after life, an' yeh know what?! Yeh did! We' ad lost yeh fer 'bout ten bloody minutes together with me constantly trying t' bring yeh back, an' after those ten minutes I had... I had brought yeh back t' life- he paused and sat back down on the bed to face an overly thunderstruck Sharlene- and there yeh were, breathing, still burning madly but breathing... and yeh know what? I was blessed... I hadn't lost yeh, yeh were still here, with me...I was gratified I had won yeh over God...-.  
He got up, ready to grab his coat and leave but turned to face her once more.   
-"Please don't ask me why I told yeh any of this 'cause I don't 'ave the answer t' that question".

And with that he grabbed his coat and left the room silently.  
  
-There, finally!, I know it's not much but it's all I could do after weeks and weeks of non-stop study. Hope you liked it and please review!! =0) -


	14. That's not me

--Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if I need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points--

By the way:

'........' for thinking  
"......." for talking

-Chapter 14-

She stood there, sitting on the bed, staring at the closed door through which Jack had gone by merely seconds ago.

But although the quietness of the room, something kept bumping against the back of her head together with a weird feeling burning inside her stomach. She just couldn't understand what Jack had said _and_ done.

-"Is he some kind of wacko?!"- she spoke to no one in particular -"I mean who the hell does he think he is?! Trying to confuse people like that! Jeez!"-

She got off the bed and started walking and continued talking to the walls like a maniac.

-"Did men have PMS in this time? Cause that could be a _very_ good reason to act like that...or maybe he has some split personality disorder which makes him forget most of the stuff he does..."-

While she was talking she noticed something shining behind the cupboard; she kept talking though...

-"Why would he not know why he was so worried about me? At least he could have said something normal such as "I won't afford losing a crew member" or "you would have polluted the ocean if we had left you there to die" or even "because I'm crazy in love with you and would have died if-

She stopped dead at the realisation of what she had just said; but immediately regained composture and said mostly to her poking conscious.

-"Too much Jack Sparrow I would say... yup, definitely too much Sparrow, yup, definitely- what the"-

She had opened the cupboard shielding the mysterious shinning and had come face to face with... wait a minute, who the hell was she?!

She stood there, touching her face to see if it was actually real, gaping at her own reflection, not that she had not seen her own appearance before, but the issue here was that THIS WAS NOT HER BLOODY APPEARANCE!!!

She let out an ear crushing scream which lasted until someone's hand blocked the sound coming out of her open mouth.

-"What the fuckin' hell is wrong with yeh woman!"- said a male's pissed voice from behind, she could not see him as he was much taller and his reflection went up to his neck.

-"Let go of me you fucking ass limpdick!!"- man she was furious, well actually furious is a little soft, let's say smoke was coming out of her ears and if you tried, you could boil an egg on the top of her head from all the heat she was letting out.

-"Hey, hey, hey! Watch yer tongue young lady! No one speaks to Cap'n Jack Sparrow in that way!"- he said grabbing her wrists and letting her calm down.

-"You- breath- you don't- breath- understand"- she collapsed on the floor with Jack still attached to her now slightly bruised wrists.

Jack saw the expression on her face, she wasn't crying, she was in some state of shock. He softly tilted her chin upwards and looked into her eyes. She looked back but instantly jolted her face away from his grasp.

-"Don't look at this!"- she yelled as she stud on her feet -"it's not me! It's not who I am!"

Jack looked up at her questioningly, not understanding a thing she had just thrown out at him, and calmly stud up as well.

-"What do yeh mean it's not who yeh 're?, who else could yeh be then?"- he spoke as if he were speaking to a five year old and this infuriated her even more.

-"I DON'T KNOW! I LOOKED IN THAT FUCKING MIRROR OF YOURS (she pointed at the mirror in the cupboard behind her) AND I SAW A DIFFERENT WOMAN INSTEAD OF MY BLOODY REFLECTION!"- she was screaming so hard her throat felt like living hell every time she said a word, but she could care less.- AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME AS IF I WERE AN HYSTERICAL, ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT CAUSE I KNOW - WHAT - I - SAW!"-

-"Alrigh', alrigh', let's calm down shall we?". He flinched as she shot daggers at him with her gaze -"first of all I do not think yeh're an hysterical annoying little brat, perhaps an annoyingly stunning little brat but that's not the matter in question here". He calmed down as he saw her relax a bit.

-"So let's see, yeh think yeh saw- icy glare- sorry yeh _say_ yeh saw another woman instead of yer own face righ'? so why don't I look at yer reflection while yeh're in front of the mirror and so let me be the judge of this situation?"- he proposed with a smile.

-"I guess, but if you see what I saw, then Jack, I'm afraid you're seeing some kind of ghost instead of the real me"-

-"Aw come on luv, let us see yeh"-

They stood together in front of the mirror, Sharlene had her eyes tightly closed so that she wouldn't see that reflection and start screaming again.

Jack chuckled and whispered gently to her ear

-"Yeh can do this come on, the only one I see there is you"-

That simple phrase had made her heart start beating fast against her chest, it gave her a sense of security she had never experienced before. She slowly opened her eyes to have her heart fall to depression again, there she was, the woman she had saw instead of her own features, as shocked as she was. She had curly jet black hair, bony cheeks, sparkling green eyes and pink, thin lips. Her brows were much thinner than her own... her own.... she had yearned to see herself since the moment she had fallen into this time and when she finally had had the opportunity, she had a completely different person staring back at her.

She sensed that the feeling of screaming it all out was flowing up her bosom when she turned around like lightning and covered "her" face on Jack's chest.

-"That's not me Jack"- she whispered.

He surrounded her with his arms in a warm embrace.

-"Who do yeh think 'tis then? And how did that woman got inside yer body?... or perhaps, how did yeh get inside this woman's body..."-

-"I don't know Jack"- she shot a glimpse towards the mirror again and kept staring at it -"I'm scared"-.


	15. Land!

-Hello everyone! Please try not to be so harsh with me and this fic, it's my first one so please please review and tell me if I need to correct anything! I'll try to update every day or every few days. Oh, one more thing, sorry if my English isn't that good, I'm Canadian yes but I've lived almost all my life in south America... it's really not that bad but with slight imperfections at some points-

By the way:

'...' for thinking  
"..." for talking

-Chapter 15-

Jack's heart melted as he heard her soft words; but they were making no sense at all, it was impossible, or at least not probable.

"Darlin" he said "I don't want to believe ye're out of yer mind but-

"Not quite" she cut in "I'm out of my body to be precise" finally calming down she discovered her face from Jack's tight embrace and returned to the mirror for another quick glance at her new form.  
"I have to admit it already" she said while tearing her gaze from the cursed thing "I have a feeling I won't be returning to by body any time soon".

"If yeh say so luv, but while we wait for yeh to.._transform_ let's say, why don't we step out into the warm breeze the dusk of today has in store for us aye? Don't know 'bout yeh luv but all this rustling has left me without a good breath; besides " he said while making her look at him with his hands on both her cheeks "it will give me time to throw that mirror away before yeh suffer a nervous breakdown".

Jack was right, the day had had a warm breeze welcoming us. I could see the sky was getting darker in the horizon and because of it, the lights of a nearby island were starting to come into view. The ship got nearer and she just wanted to set feet on hard ground for a day, she just hoped this town wasn't as filthy as the one she had left behind not so long ago.

When they finally arrived and Sharlene wasbegining to walk away from the ship, pulled by the curiosity she felt for this new piece of land,started getting too far away from the docks, _too_ far away for a certain captain Sparrow.

"Hey lass!" Jack yelled as he run up to her and stopped right in front "what do yeh think yer doing? Flying away like that" his brows frowning playfully, while one of her owns shot right up.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea I had to ask for your permission or approval for every thing I did out of your ship, _meaning_, out of my daily routines as a crew member of said ship".

"I know luv- 'come now think fast... ah!'- " but I don't want yeh to get lost or hurt in this unknown island, and by hurt luv, I mean hurt or abused or sexually harassed by any drunk and or sober man around" he finished with a fake concerned look on his face.

She gave him a bored look but innerly agreed with him, she may be strong and tough with this kind of guys, but one never knows when your time to be mournful has come.

"Right, what do you want me to do then _mom_". Jack flinched at that last word.  
"Stay around me and yeh'll be safe" he said while placing his hands on each side of her.

Safe... safe was the farthest thing from reality when it came to Jack, specially if after of what he had said you ended up staring at him and a bunch of other men drink their throats off.

So there she was, sitting on a nearing collapsing chair, with her forehead touching the round edge of a table, her eyes focused on the ground beneath and her arms hanging from her sides as if resigned to stop the not to amusing scene in front of her.

"Wonder where I'm gonna sleep" she wondered out loud.

"Oh, so you're not one of old Jack's ladies then?" asked a voice from beside her. She moved her head up from its resting place on the edge of the table.

"Sorry?" she asked uninterested.

"Never mind, please excuse my manners, my name is William Turner, and you are, Mrs?"

"Oh" she sited straight on the chair "I'm Sharlene Irvine, pleased to meat you Will- may I call you Will?"

"Of course" he said with a big smile, he seemed nice after all, she had though it was no other than one of Jack's disgusting friends but this guy was a total gentleman; as far as she could tell anyway. But what she was fearing happened next..

His eyes suddenly seemed like they were going to pop right out of his skull 'not again'.

"You're- you're"

"I'm Sharlene Irvine yes, what about it" she just wanted to know.. WHY!

"Pardon me miss but, do you, by any chance, happen to be a relative of captain Grego-

"Time to go luv!" said Jack's drunken voice, or at least it seemed inexcusably rushed "Oh! Hello there whelp, long time no see aye?" he said friendly.

"Long time no see Jack" Will said smiling 'gosh that's a sexy smile he's got there'.

"Say, I was just wondering Will dear, you couldn't possibly have a room to spare for ol' Jack here in that humongous little house of yours right?" 'great language you got there Jack' thought Sharlene.

"Sure Jack, I'm sure Elizabeth won't mind at all".

"Splendid, it's settled then, shall we leave now?"

"What about me Jack?" she demanded "where the hell am I supposed to sleep with no money at all?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about yeh love, I'm truly sorry", she humphed "Will, would this young lady here be able to join me in the room I asked for?

"Yeah no problem Jack, now let's go, it's getting late, probably Liz might be worried by now".

While they walked silently down the road to Will's house, something bumped from the top of her head 'we're not going to sleep_again_ on the same room are we? Hope that _humongous little_ house of his is big enough to have a spare room for me... if not, I'd rather sleep with the dog'.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Will's soft voice, damn this man was hot, wonder who this Elizabeth is, probably his maid.

"Here we are" Will said by opening the front door of his house "Liz, darlin I'm home!" he announced.

"Cliché" said Jack under his breath, making Sharlene chuckle slightly followed by a sexy wink from Jack. 'what on earth may he be thinking" she wondered.

"Will! Finally! I thought something had happened to you, oh hi Jack" she said smiling at him, he smiling back; a ting of jealousy crept through Sharlene's body as she saw them. This woman was apparently and most unfortunately Will's wife and she had the nerve to make eyes with Jack- 'wow, wonder where that came from'.

"And who are you lady?" she asked politely

"Me? Oh I'm Sharlene Irvine miss, a recent crew member from the Pearl" she said warmly, she couldn't help liking her after all.

"Well nice to meet you Sharlene"

"If I may ask Mrs. Irvine" insisted Will "could you be captain Gregory Irvine's relative?"

Sharlene felt Jack shift slightly in an uneasy way.

"Who? No, I don't think so, never heard of him before.. sorry" she replied rather confused.

"Oh that's okay, my mistake" he said not totally convinced, he looked at Jack who was staring at the floor as if not wanting to look back at him.

Elizabeth was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well then, shall we all go to sleep? I'm exhausted".

"Great idea luv! I'm sure you have a spare room for us?"

"Yes Jack, come along".

Jack opened the door and walked inside the room.

"I like it, thanks a bunch luv" he said while climbing on the bed and giving Sharlene a seductive smirk as if he knew she was going to sleep there.. 'tough luck Jack, cause I won't be sleeping with you this time' she almost felt like sticking his tongue out to him.

"I'm afraid this is the only spare room we have for the time being as we have the other one for reparations" Liz said sorry with her eyes.

"Oh.. well do you have a dog? I'll sleep with the dog, I don't have any issues concerning animals, I love them in fact" Sharlene said half serious half pleading.

"I'm awfully sorry Sharlene, we don't have a dog, you'll have to sleep here for the night".

She could just sense Jack's smirk grow without even looking at him.

"You don't have a dog? A maid perhaps? No room? No?... crap".

"I guess we'll see each other in the morning, good night" and they were off.

Sharlene walked rejectfully inside the room closing the door behind her, she was just hoping Jack would be kind so as to let her sleep like he did aboard the ship; at least she would try and convince him to let her be.

'Here goes nothing' she sighed.

Well here goes another chap, hope you like it! and please review!


End file.
